Détente en Enfer
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Même en Enfer on a le droit à des moments de détente. La preuve avec Francesca et Eddie !


Détente en Enfer.

Sommaire : Même en Enfer on a le droit à des moments de détente. La preuve avec Francesca et Eddie !

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient hélas pas.

Note : Délire de ma part ! LOL

&&&&&

Depuis le temps qu'il était mort il avait eu le temps d'en voir passer. Il s'était amusé à rôtir dans les cales à charbon avec le « regretté » Del Douglas, il avait voyagé et il s'amusait même parfois à venir hanter ses très chers amis.

Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait en revanche, c'est profité de l'instant, hors il y a quelques jours il avait apprit qu'une certaine Francesca Vargas avait fait son apparition dans le coin « Sunset » de cet Enfer qu'il aimant tant.

Il poussa la lourde porte dans un horrible grincement, et sourit devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Une rouquine d'une trentaine d'années posait lascivement sur le canapé tout en mangeant du pop-corn devant quelque chose qui semblait la passionner à la télé.

Voilà donc Francesca Vargas dans toute sa splendeur !

Sentant une présence, elle releva la tête. Puis le regard rivé sur le sien, elle demanda d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

-Vous allez rester planté là à m'admirer ou vous entrez profiter du spectacle !?

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Et bien vu que vous le proposez si gentiment je me vois dans l'obligation de vous tenir compagnie. Vous êtes bien Francesca Vargas ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Oh mais je vois que je suis célèbre par ici !

-Disons que votre nom est souvent apparu oui. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-« Là » en train de me divertir devant la télé ? Ou « là » comme dans « Je suis morte et me voilà ici » ?

Il clarifia.

-Vous êtes morte depuis longtemps ?

Elle lui sourit ironiquement.

-Moins longtemps que vous si c'est ce que vous vous demandez.

-Merci ça j'aurai pu le deviner tout seul.

-Ohhh alors il y a un cerveau sous cette apparence de beau gosse !?

-Et oui que voulez-vous on a chacun sa croix à porter !

Elle repartie dans un rire, le laissant se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si drôle.

-Vous êtes morte comment ?

-Comme vous.

-Qui vous a tué ?

-Tss tss. Ca ne serait vraiment pas marrant si je vous le disais.

Il haussa les épaules, ne se démontant pas pour autant.

-Si vous le dites.

-Et vous qui est responsable de votre mort ?

-Derek.

-Ah Derek.

Il fut à moitié surpris par son manque de réaction.

-Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ?

-Et non.

-C'est le frère jumeau de Ben Evans. Le coté maléfique de la famille si on veut.

Elle soupira.

-Dommage je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le rencontrer, pas plus que son frère d'ailleurs, mais on m'a dit que de bonnes choses sur Ben Evans, entre autre qu'il était craquant !

Ca il aurait pu le parier. Toutes les femmes craquaient devant le mystérieux Ben Evans !

-Alors qui avez-vous rencontré lors de votre passage à Sunset Beach ?

-Oh j'étais en affaire avec pleins de personnes importantes, notamment AJ et Cole Deschanel, Gregory Richards…..

-AJ est revenu à Sunset !?

-Oui, pour son fils.

Il fut surprit.

-C'est beau la famille hein ?!

-A vrai dire si je suis venue ici c'était pour Cole….

-Un de vos ex j'imagine.

-C'est si évident ?

-Disons que vu son passé y'avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit ça. Il est toujours avec Caitlin ?

-Oui pour mon plus grand malheur. Quoique ça n'a plus grande importance maintenant.

-Donc j'imagine que Gregory n'a jamais réussi à les séparer ?

Eddie ne remarqua pas Francesca tressaillir légèrement en entendant ce nom.

-Non. Apparemment rien ni personne ne peut les séparer.

Il remarqua tout de même son ton amer.

-Et vos affaires avec Gregory, c'était quoi ?

-La routine, rien de bien important !

Il comprit que s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui « claque la porte au nez », il devait vite changer de sujet.

-Vous regardez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Elle lui sourit franchement cette fois.

-Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée !!

Il se détourna d'elle pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, et regarda la télévision. Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant parfaitement la ville, sa ville.

-Vous espionnez nos chers amis maintenant ?!

-Oh oui !! C'est la chose la plus divertissante qui soit vous savez !

-Et on peut savoir sur qui vous gardez un œil ?

Elle glissa un regard à la télé et n'y voyant aucune scène passionnante, l'éteignit.

-A part Cole ?

-Bien sur ! A moins qu'il ne soit le seul ?

Elle posa ensuite son bol de pop-corn sur la table basse et se tourna vers Eddie, prête à livrer son petit secret.

-Pour tout dire, non, il n'est pas le seul. D'ailleurs je le surveille de moins en moins, toute cette guimauve avec Caitlin me donne envie de vomir !

-Merci pour ce détail ! Alors…. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Il y en a deux, un homme et une femme.

-Oh je ne savais pas que vous…. Mais ça peut mettre du piquant !

-Vous êtes parfois idiot Eddie vous savez ! J'espionne un couple.

Il pencha la tête, intrigué par deux choses.

-Vous savez comment je m'appelle ?

-Oui, quand j'arrive quelque part je me renseigne toujours sur les gens qui peuvent m'être utile !

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil.

-Je vois qu'on a les mêmes méthodes ! Alors qu'est-ce que ce couple a de si exceptionnel ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-Et bien tout d'abord c'est une romance interdite….

-Un couple dans le pêché !? A Sunset Beach ?! Mon Dieu vous devez faire erreur sur la ville !

Ils partagèrent un sourire de connivence.

-Ouais…. Mon Dieu…. Vous ne faites pas si bien dire !

-Quoi ?

-Vous viviez là bas avant ?

-Oui.

-Donc vous connaissez pas mal de gens ?

-Bien sur ! J'ai fait parti de la police avant de me retirer dans le privé. Pourquoi ?

-Vous connaissez une certaine Gabi Martinez ?

Il étouffa un rire.

-Oh oui ! Tout le monde à Sunset connait Gabi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Elle s'en est encore prit à ce pauvre Ricardo ? Elle a voulu le séparer de sa nouvelle conquête ?!

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne savez pas comment ni pourquoi Gabi est arrivée dans notre petite ville ?!

-Non.

-La petite Gabi a eu une vie malheureuse et difficile, et elle est venue à Sunset dans l'espoir de se venger de sa sœur, Paula, qui était à l'époque la fiancée de Ricardo. Elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Ricardo l'a rejeté et elle l'a accusé de viol. Finalement la vérité à éclaté et il a été acquitté.

Ayant fini sa tirade, il s'interrogea devant l'hilarité de sa voisine.

-Alors là c'est le bouquet !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, juste que maintenant c'est cette chère Gabi qui est fiancée au bel inspecteur Torres.

-Elle aura vraiment eu tout ce qu'elle voulait celle-là !

-Oh oui !! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

-Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là dedans. Ni le rapport avec ce couple défendu que vous espionnez.

-Ce qui est drôle c'est que Ricardo s'est fait les deux sœurs et Gabi les deux frères !

-Les deux…… Mais Antonio est devenu prêtre……

La tête d'Eddie changea au moment où l'information atteignit son esprit.

-Non ?! C'est pas vrai, c'est vrai !?!?

Un sourire ironique naquit sur son visage.

-Et dire que quand je lui en avais parlé elle m'avait traité de malade !

-Vous le saviez !?

-Bah vu la garce qu'elle est ça m'étonnais à moitié qu'elle ne se satisfasse que d'un seul Torres.

-Humm je ne sais pas, elle m'avait l'air très amoureuse de Ricardo. D'Antonio aussi, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une simple histoire de fesses où il les lui faut tous.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Antonio.

Il l'observa un instant.

-Vous le connaissiez avant d'arriver à Sunset n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Lui et moi avons une histoire en commun dirons-nous.

Eddie se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé.

-Dites-moi.

-Vous avez du temps ?

-C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste très chère ! Alors où avez-vous rencontré Antonio ?

-Au Mexique, il y a des années.

-Oh à Rosario c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

Il la détailla de haut en bas.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme que vous vous trouviez là bas ?!

Souriante, elle lui répondit.

-Effectivement. C'est pour une certaine Madone que j'y suis allée.

-Cette Madone n'avait pas de précieux bijoux par hasard !?

-Vous êtes devin !?

-Il paraitrait oui !

Une minute de silence passa.

-Vous savez que j'ai essayé de le séduire ?!

-Qui ça ? Cole ?

-Non, Antonio.

Les yeux pétillant, il lui répondit.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous ça !

-Vous me connaissez à peine !

-Peut-être bien mais assez pour savoir que vous vous battez pour ce que vous voulez et qu'en général vous l'obtenez.

-Pas cette fois non.

-Décidemment je ne comprendrai jamais les prêtres ! Il dit oui à Gabi mais il se refuse à vous !?!? J'aurai foncé moi !!

-Alors ça, ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas de vous !!

Une complicité nouvelle venait de s'installer.

-Dites-moi ce que vous savez de leur histoire.

-A Antonio et Gabi ?

-Oui.

-Et bien il semblerait qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qui cache souvent quelque chose si vous voulez mon avis. Elle sortait avec Ricardo, c'était l'amour fou à ce qu'il parait, puis il y a eu une explosion dans l'immeuble où travaillait Gabi, Antonio est venu la secourir. Ils sont restés coincés et ont succombés à la passion latente qu'il y avait entre eux. Fin de l'histoire et début des problèmes !

-Ca m'a l'air très loin de la garce que j'ai connu. Mais j'avais quand même prédit sa chute auprès des frères Torres ! Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Francesca eut l'air pensif.

-Maintenant que j'y repense ça me semble triste.

-Sans doute oui. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous êtes retrouvée au milieu de tout ça.

-C'est très simple ! A cause d'une cassette vidéo !

Le sourire provoquant qu'elle lui lança lui donna des frissons.

-Vous aviez une preuve ?!

-Oui !!

-Vous voulez dire que vous les avez filmés….. en pleine action ?!

-Ce n'était pas voulu mais cette cassette m'a paru bien utile par la suite !

Instantanément il comprit de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Vous les faisiez chantés ?

Elle soupira.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je voulais une nouvelle vie, et j'avais besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour tout recommencer.

-Mais……

-L'argent qu'il me fallait était au commissariat et…..

-….. Gabi travaillant là bas, vous avez pensé qu'une petite motivation la pousserait à vous aider.

-Oui.

-Et vous avez pu l'avoir ?

-Non, malheureusement. Le Tout Puissant là haut à décidé que je ne devais pas toucher le pactole !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mécontente.

-Et donc vous espionnez ceux que vous avez fait chanter ?

Elle haussa les épaules, légère.

-Que voulez-vous ça m'amuse ! J'adore les couples adultères !

-C'est pas ce qui manque à Sunset vous savez.

-Ouais mais j'aime bien ces deux là !

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe de passionnant ces temps-ci ?

-Gabi va bientôt épouser Ricardo !

Il siffla.

-Chapeau !

-Et Antonio, qui doit les marier, gère de moins en moins bien la situation !

-J'aimerai bien voir ça !

-Il n'y a qu'à demander !

Elle alluma de nouveau la télé. Deux visages bien connus apparurent alors sur écran géant.

Antonio et Gabi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Francesca détailla les lieux. La plage, de nuit et Gabi ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle fit très vite le rapprochement.

-Ils se disent adieu apparemment.

Ils regardèrent, passionnés, le déroulement de la scène jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser, sorti de nulle part, ne leur coupe le souffle.

Francesca vit Eddie écarquiller les yeux de stupeur devant cette preuve flagrante. Un sourire en coin elle demanda.

-Vous ne vous y attendiez pas n'est-ce pas ?!

-Non.

-Pour tout dire moi non plus.

-Donc vous pensez qu'ils n'ont pas de liaison.

-C'est exact. En revanche je pense que ce qu'ils font est stupide.

Eddie s'étonna.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas en se disant « adieu » que les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre vont s'éteindre.

-Laissez-les y croire.

Elle soupira théâtralement.

-De toute façon nous sommes là en simples spectateurs, n'est-ce pas Eddie !?

-Vous comprenez vite les règles.

-Mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise et que tout ça est loin d'être terminé !

-Ah oui ?!

Elle fronça son joli petit nez.

-Appelez ça de l'intuition féminine !

Eddie releva prestement la tête, entendant au loin son prénom.

-Désolé ma chère Francesca, mais il est temps pour moi de vous laisser.

Ceci l'intrigua.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-J'ai d'autres engagements ailleurs.

-Humm vous êtes bien mystérieux pour un mort Eddie.

-Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas nous nous reverrons ! Je compte garder un œil sur nos « tourtereaux » moi aussi !

-Ca me plait ça !

-Vous me préviendrez s'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Bien sur partenaire ! Alors au prochain épisode.

Il lui déposa un léger et taquin baiser sur la joue, avant de s'éclipser de la pièce après un énième grincement de cette fichue porte.

-C'est ça Eddie, au prochain épisode !

Se tournant de nouveau vers la télé, Francesca sourit plus ouvertement. Ricardo venait de surprendre sa tendre fiancée et son adorable petit frère enlacés.

-Oui Eddie, vu ce qu'il va se passer on va se revoir très vite !

Elle éclata de rire, finalement il y avait pire que d'être en Enfer. C'était sur elle allait adorer sa nouvelle vie.

&&&&&


End file.
